


Day 6 - Bruises

by insanityintensifies



Series: Kylo Hurt Comfort Fest 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bruises, Dom/sub, Hurt Kylo Ren, Kylo Hurt Comfort Fest, M/M, Mild Smut, Professor Hux, Student Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies
Summary: Kylo looks at his bruises from the weekend before and his mind wanders...Set in my Kylux Professor Verse.





	Day 6 - Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure if this is betaed or not?
> 
> The Professor Verse is a multichapter Kylux AU fic I'm working on and I had hoped to have at least the first chapter up before I posted anything else Kylux or at least anything else in that verse, but here we are.

It was too early in the morning. That was the only thing Kylo could come up with in his sleepy state, but he had to get ready for the first lecture of the day and he didn’t want to disappoint by not showing up. The consequences of that would be too dire. Hux would decide that they couldn’t do that much on Sundays anymore when it made Kylo unable to attend his lectures. And that was simply not happening.

Groaning the young man got up from the toilet and flushed, before entering the shower. A good hot shower would wake him up. Or at least he hoped it would. When the cold water hit his skin instead Kylo cursed Huojin and his habit of taking freezing cold showers.

When the water was at a temperature he found more agreeable he stepped under the jet of water completely, relishing in the feeling of it. Blindly he reached for the shampoo and cleaned his hair, then slathered some of it over his body as well. When his hand brushed over his hip he hissed, swallowing some water in the process. He was still coughing when he had turned the water off and had stepped out of the shower to dry himself off.

Once dry and his hair in a towel turban Kylo looked down his body, touching the bruises the rope had left on his hips, although this time a lot softer than before. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory of how he got them not even 24 hours prior.

Turning as much as he could he proceeded to trace the small welts from the whip on the back of his thighs and even though he couldn’t see them, the more prominent ones on his ass as well. Remembering that he didn’t have that much time left if he wanted to be on time he took his towel off and wiped the mirror with it, leaving lines of water on it, but it worked well enough.

Looking into the mirror stopped him again as he could very clearly see the mark of teeth near the base of his neck. Tracing it absently Kylo imagined Hux doing the very same thing in his stead.

They were standing in Hux’ bedroom, in front of the full-length mirror because of cause Hux had one, with Hux in one of his suits, his hair gelled back and looking as immaculate as ever, Kylo in front of him, naked save for the black leather collar around his neck and the cuffs around his ankles.

Hux’ hands were softly trailing over his body, down his back, and over his aching backside, down his thighs as far as the older man could reach without having to move. On his way back up Hux grabbed one butt cheek with each of his hands, enjoying the way Kylo stood up on his tiptoes in an instinctual effort to relieve the pain and the noise of distress that came with it.

Only when Kylo settled back down the professor lessened his grip and placed a kiss on the younger man’s shoulder.

“That’s it, good boy.” Hux cooed, his hands now slowly inching towards the bruises the rope had left on Kylo’s hips. In the early days, Hux had always made sure to never let him stay in one position for too long, made sure not to leave any marks that wouldn’t fade within a few hours. Only when Kylo had commented in a conversation how he didn’t actually mind them they had gone further. The importance of that comment hadn’t been clear to him right away, but now that he thought about it that was when their scenes had started to leave a lasting impact.

When Hux pressed on the bruises on his hips Kylo could feel his cock throb, it was as if the pain went straight to his groin in a way that it shouldn’t. How could he complain about the pain when it was so obvious he wanted it?

Behind him, the professor chuckled and moved on, but not without commenting on how beautifully Kylo reacted to his touch.

When his hand closed around the base of his cock Kylo gasped, but didn’t move, didn’t beg. He knew Hux wouldn’t be deterred by a little begging once he had decided on what to do with him. Over the entire weekend, he hadn’t let him come once, even though Kylo had been hard almost the entire time he had been there.

While Hux stroked him softly, he watched him closely in the mirror, commenting on how good Kylo looked with the marks on his body showing how good and willing he had been to get them. Kylo looked back at him pleadingly and the professor indulged him by swirling the precum over the by now oversensitive tip, then moved his fingers to the younger man’s lips.

Kylo opened his mouth eagerly and took the others slender fingers between his lips, playing with them with his tongue and looking at Hux through lidded eyes. He almost wanted to protest when he pulled them back out, but…

A loud knock startled him and he hurriedly moved to put his underwear on as Yutu called from the hallway. “Kylo, you’re not the only one who has to use the bathroom, hurry up in there!”

Kylo wrapped his towel around his hips to hide his hard-on and hurried out of the room, shouting “It’s free” when he passed the kitchen.


End file.
